


Fairy Godmother

by Stella_Malodi



Series: Silly Words for the Silly Soul(mate fic) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain America's Patriotic Frisbee, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Flustered Steve Rogers, Meet-Cute, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is having a party. Darcy needs a dress. Steve can't help.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“JARVIS, tell Pepper she needs to take Lewis shopping. <em>Cinderella</em> here needs a dress for the ball.”</p>
<p>There was a pause before the AI replied, “Miss Potts is, unfortunately, busy today, but will arrange for someone else to assist Miss Lewis in the selection of her new dress.”</p>
<p>“Good. Lewis, get out of my lab. Go do… whatever it is girls do before they go shopping with someone else’s credit card.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Godmother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bippity Boppity Boo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724057) by [G_the_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G). 



> Friendly reminder: In this Soulmate AU, Soulmarks are a tattoo of the first words said to a person by their Soulmate. Showing someone else your Soulmark is a taboo.

“That wasn’t a question, Lewis,” Tony Stark said to her one day. “You’ve been avoiding my parties for months—and I don’t quite know how or why you’re doing that—but you are not ducking out of _this_ one. You are going to be there, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming.”

He would do it, too. Darcy scowled at the floor, muttering.

“What was that?”

“I _said_ , I don’t have anything to wear, alright? Your parties are fancier than my _wardrobe_ can handle, and a nice dress is more than my _budget_ can handle right now.”

He rolled his eyes. “JARVIS, tell Pepper she needs to take Lewis shopping. _Cinderella_ here needs a dress for the ball.”

There was a pause before the AI replied, “Miss Potts is, unfortunately, busy today, but will arrange for someone else to assist Miss Lewis in the selection of her new dress.”

“Good. Lewis, get out of my lab. Go do… whatever it is girls do before they go shopping with someone else’s credit card.”

 

* * *

 

Darcy was pacing in the common area and trying to maintain her glare. Stupid Tony Stark, making her go to one of his stupid, infamously awesome parties, going over her head to find her a formal dress that actually fit her figure, insisting on paying for it himself so that this wouldn’t completely wreck her budget…

Okay, she was warming up to the idea. So sue her.

With a huge sigh, she collapsed onto one of the ridiculously comfortable armchairs, only to ( _totally_ gracefully) scramble to her feet when a soft chime announced the arrival of the elevator. “Are you my Pepper-approved Fairy Godmother?” she asked as soon as she heard the doors open. Her approach came to a screeching stop when she found a tall, built, ridiculously good-looking man staring at her with _gorgeous_ blue eyes. And then, because her brain-to-mouth filter had stopped working (likely overheated, poor thing, because _holy cats_ he was hot), she whistled and said, “ _Please_ tell me that the answer to that question is ‘no,’ or that Pepper has somehow found the only straight man in New York who knows enough about fashion to magic up a dress designed with curves in mind.”

At the mention of curves, his eyes dropped and slowly traced their way over hers, then shot back up to re-establish eye-contact as he flushed bright red. “Er… Sorry? I didn’t mean to…” He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “I had a plan. I was going to be calm, I was going to be _smooth_ , I was going to say I’d rather be your Prince Charming, I was going to make a _good_ first impression. But do I do that? No. No, instead of making a good impression on my Soulmate, I look at her like I’m trying to see through her clothes and I just said that out loud and _oh, sh_...oot, these are still my first words to you, which means your Soulmark includes me practically _saying_ I was trying to picture you na— Er. I mean...” He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, then looked up at her with puppy eyes. “This was not the way I meant for this to go.”

“You are adorable. Like, I think I need to hug you and squeeze you and call you George before I explode from cuteness overload.”

“Um. Okay?”

She _might_ have squealed and ran up to him, but she did pause before actually glomping him. “You sure?”

He shrugged and opened his arms in reply.

That was enough for her. Even better, hugging turned into holding; she wasn’t sure how much time passed before she let out a contented hum and leaned back to look at him. “You give good hugs, George.”

He smiled. “It’s Steve, actually. Steve Rogers.”

“Darcy Lewis,” she said, then blinked and looked more closely at him. “Say, Steve… You wouldn’t happen to throw around a patriotic frisbee in your spare time, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has some silly words they'd like to see as a Soulmark, feel free to leave them in the comments! I can't promise I'll get to everything (or that I won't get distracted by a shiny new fandom and leave this series to gather dust), but I'm aiming for weekly updates. So please, prompt away. :)


End file.
